rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
"Yellow" Trailer/Transcript
A quote fades in: "Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement." Yang is shown riding her motorcycle through the streets of Vale. She eventually stops in front of a club that is blasting music. As she walks through the club, she sees Roman Torchwick ending a conversation with Junior. She makes her way to the bar where Junior stands. Yang: Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas. Junior: Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie? Yang (giggles): Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior? Junior: So you know who I'' am. You got a name, sweetheart? '''Yang': Yes, Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir. She grabs his groin and squeezes it painfully causing Junior to cry out in pain comically. Yang: People say you know everything. She brings her scroll up to his face, showing him a picture. Yang: Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go. Junior (straining): I've never seen her before, I swear! Yang: Excuse me? Junior (straining): I swear, sir! Junior's henchmen begin to gather around. Yang: Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward.... Junior (straining): Listen, blondie sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now! She lets go and Junior sighs in relief. Junior: You'll pay for that! He puts on his sunglasses and walks away from her. Yang follows closely behind. Yang: Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay? Junior stops and turns around. Junior: Huh? Uh, okay. As he leans in, she punches him in the face sending him flying across the room. The henchmen run towards her. Activating Ember Celica, she jumps into the air and punches down, sending them flying back. She takes out all the henchmen and even the DJ when the two malachite twins step into the room. Miltia: Melanie, who is this girl? Melanie: I dunno Miltia but we should teach her a lesson. Yang loads another belt of ammunition into Ember Celica and takes out the twins after a struggle. The holograms in the club suddenly turn off and a spotlight shines on Junior as he brings out his Bazooka. Junior: You're gonna pay for this. He begins to attack but in the end is taken out in a fierce punch by Yang who grew angry at having some of her hair pulled out in the fight. He flies out the window, landing in front of Ruby. Yang comes outside shortly after. Ruby: Yang? Is that you? Yang: Oh! Hey sis! Ruby: What are you doing here? Yang sighs before the screen cuts to black. Yang: (Sighs) It's a long story. The ''RWBY title pans from the left of the screen before unveiling all four characters: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. The screen changes to a black background with a flaming effect on the botton edge and the announcement to "SEE THE PREMIERE at RTX 2013: AUGUST, TX JULY 5-7" appears before the screen fades to black.'' Category:Transcripts